The Doctor Visits
by The Chipmunk Storyteller
Summary: Hope you all enjoy. This one is a little longer so yay for that. I love writing for everyone who enjoys my work so please review my work and give me your honest opinion so I can grow and make better content. If you like what you read you can favorite me so you can always get that quality or better out a story.


The Doctor Visits

Dave was woken up by the sounds of soft crying and heavy coughing. Still in a daze he wasn't sure what was making the noises. It took Dave a minute to realize it must be one of the babies and in a slight panic he rushed to their bedroom door. He slowly creaked open the door and poked his head inside. Dave could barely make out any object in the dimly lit room. He did notice out of the corner of his eye Brittany and Jeanette twisting about in bed while everyone else slept soundly. Brittany's was breathing heavily from severe coughing. Jeanette was crying slightly in her sleep most likely caused by pain from coughing. Dave, (with a concerned look in his eyes) *Poor things they must be getting sick. I will have to call Dr. Roberts later today.* Seeing that everything was relatively okay Dave headed back off to bed.

Later that day at about 10:00am Dave was yet again woken up by noises. This time it was the familiar call of his name. The munks all learned his name and it was the only word any of them knew (well that Dave knew of or understood anyways.) Dave, *It is always a delight to wake up to their darling little voices calling for me.* Dave went to the munks bedroom. Dave, *Good morning little ones.* All except Brittany and Jeanette stood smiling, ready to be lifted out of their cribs. Brittany and Jeanette were just sitting up in their cribs. Jeanette was coughing up a storm with her harsh cough she seemed very uncomfortable. Brittany must have a really bad runny nose because there was a lot of snot on her light pink shirt with sunflowers on the front. Alvin, *Looking at Simon, what is wrong with them?* Simon, *Shrugging, I'm not sure Dave should know.* Dave, *Come on little ones it's time for your breakfast while I call Dr. Roberts for Brittany and Jeanette.* Dave first picked up little Theodore and Simon. Dave, *Ugh you boys get a little bigger everyday.* Dave then took them downstairs and placed them in their high chairs and then headed back upstairs for the other. Next was Alvin and Eleanoor. Dave quickly took them downstairs before coming back up for Brittany and Jeanette. Dave picked them up. Dave, *Aww you poor things don't you worry I will have the doctor examine you both later.* Brittany, *Doctor what's that?* Jeanette, *I'm not sure Britt.* After taking them downstairs Dave went to the kitchen to get everyones breakfast. Dave, *Now what should I give them to eat this morning? I know Apple sauce.* Dave went to the fridge and got out a small container of everyones favorite flavor of applesauce. Alvin and Eleanor really enjoyed grape, Simon and Brittany liked cherry the most, while Theodore and Jeanette would only eat watermelon. Dave went and gave everyone their food and headed back to the kitchen to call the doctor.

Dave called Dr. Roberts's office. Dr, *Hello.* Dave, *Yes doc this is Dave Seville.* Dr, *Oh yes David how are things?* Dave, *Not got doc I have Brittany and Jeanette here who are getting pretty sick. I was wondering if you could come by later and take a look at them.* Dr, *Yes of course I can and will no need to let those little girls suffer any longer. I can make my way over there in about two hours is that fine?* Dave, *Yes that is fine, see you then doc.* After hanging up Dave went to check on the munks. He found that Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore had finished but Brittany and Jeanette hadn't touched their food. Dave walked over and felt their foreheads. Dave, *Girls you are a little warm. I have Dr. Roberts coming later so just hang in there. Dave then cleaned up the food and the munks. Dave, *Okay everyone time to get dressed for the day.* Dave carried them all upstairs to their room to get them dressed. Dave, *Hum it is a bit chilly outside better dress you all in a little thicker clothing.* Dave got Simon's light blue fleece with the little atom symbol on the top left portion and put it on him. Next was Alvin who was going to wear his grey sweater with AATC written on it. Alvin tried to push it away but he gave in after Dave gave him a stern look. Next is Theodore. Dave, *Theodore what do you want to wear today?* Theodore pointed over to his dark green hoodie with theoadorable written on it. Dave, *Sure.* Dave grabbed it and placed it on him. Then Dave got Eleanor her rose red sweater with reindeer on it and starred placing it over her head when she began to giggle. After finishing with Eleanor Dave decided to just put plain t-shirts on Brittany and Jeanette so Dr. Roberts could examine them without heavy clothing in the way. After everyone was ready for the day Dave took them back downstairs to the living to play except he did separate Brittany and Jeanette from the others.

Brittany, *Between coughs Jeanette.* Jeanette, *Yes Britt, coughs.* Brittany, *Are we going to be okay? Wipes nose of snot.* Jeanette, *I don't know.*

Alvin, *Looks at Brittany and Jeanette, I'm worried about them.* Simon, Eleanor, Theodore all shake their heads at the same time in agreement. Theodore, *Dave will handle it right Simon?* Simon, *In a not so sure tone, yes of course Theo.* Eleanor looks at her sister with worried look in her eyes.

A knock at the door. Dave, *Ah that must be Dr. Roberts.* Dave answers the door and it was the good doctor. Dr, *Hello David.* Dave, *Hello doc.* Dr, *Where are the girls?* Dave, *Oh yes I will go get them now you can go wait by the table in the kitchen. Dave leaves to get Brittany and Jeanette while Dr. Roberts goes to the kitchen. Dave, *Come on girls time to see the doctor.* Dave picks them up and takes them to Dr. Roberts. Dr. Roberts examines them for about 20 minutes and then turns to Dave. Dr, *Well it seems to be a case of the common cold. I am only really concerned about the coughing but so a little bit of cough syrup should help.* Dave, *Well thank you doc I will give that a try.* Dave walks Dr. Roberts out. Then he returns to Brittany and Jeanette. Dave, *Okay girls let's gets some medicine in you.* brittany, *Ill medicine I hate medicine, said what is medicine.* Jeanette laughs. Dave gets the cough syrup and tries to give it to Brittany first. Brittany, *No, it's the spoon away.* Dave, *Now Brittany you need to take your medicine so you can get better, here watch Jeanette.* Dave tribes to give it to Jeanette and she sips it all up in one gulp. Dave, *See it is easy.* Dave tries to give it to Brittany again and she takes it. Dave, *Good now I think two little girls need a nap to get some rest but first to clean you up.* Dave wipes sown excess cough syrup from around their mouths and some snot from Brittany's nose. Then he took them upstairs to take a nap. Dave, *Have a good rest girls I'll see you later ok* Then Dave heads back downstairs to the others.

Dave enters the living room where the others are. They all notice Dave come in and crawl over to him. Dave, *Now everyone we need to be a little quieter so Brittany and Jeanette can sleep.* Eleanor, *That doctor must have helped them I'm glad.* Alvin, *Yeah he better of.* Dave, *Go play guys it's okay.* Alvim returns to watching his cartoon, Simon plays with his blocks, Eleanor plays in the her toy kitchen, and Theodore plays with his ball. After a few minutes the phone rings. Dave, *Hold on I will be right back be good.* Dave goes to answer the phone. Simon, *I wonder who is calling.* Dave answers the phone.

Dave, *Hello.* Mrs. Mills, *Yes hello Dave.* Dave, *Mrs. Mills how may I help you today?* Mrs. Mills, *I was just wondering if you could watch Nick today while I do some running I know him and your kids are very good friends and all.* Dave, *Normally I would say yes but unfortunately Brittany and Jeanette are sick I am sorry.* Mrs. Mills, *I aww well that's okay I wish the girls the best maybe some other day.* Dave, *Thank you and yes some other day goodbye now.* Dave hangs up the phone and heads back into the living room. Dave, *That was Nick's mom she wanted me to watch him for a bit but I'm sorry guys we can't have anyone over while Brittany and Jeanette are sick. Alvin, *Ahh I love hanging out with Nick.* Eleanor, *I know he is the nicest.* Alvin, *Yeah he is.* A couple hours go by and it gets close to dinner time.

Dave goes and gets Brittany and Jeanette from their nap. Dave, *How did my two little girls sleep, do you feel anymore?* Brittany slowly and weakly shakes her head yes. Dave, *That's good.* Dave takes then downstairs and puts them in their high chairs. Then he goes and gets everyone else abs puts then in their high chairs. Dave gets their dinner of baby carrots, mashed potatoes, and juice ready. He serves everyone starts to feed them one at a time. When it cane time for Brittany or Jeanette to eat some they would hesitate but eventually eat some. Dave, *Patting Jeanette's head, I'm glad you girls feel good enough to eat something.* After everyone was feed Dave cleaned everything up. Dave, *Ok it's time to get your baths and head off to bed it has been a long day,* Dave carries everyone upstairs and prepares their bath. After its ready he undresses the all and places them in the bath. Dave, *You all play nicely okay, he puts some toys in the bathtub. Simon splashes Alvin. Alvin giggles from this and splashes him back. Dave, *Hey don't make a huge mess boys.* They all look at Dave and splash him. Dave, *Laughing, okay okay I give.* After playing for a while Dave finishes cleaning them all up and takes them back to their room to get them dressed.

Dave gets Brittany her pink onesie with the picture of unicorns on it and places it on her. Then he dressed Eleanor in her lime green onesie with polka dots of different colors all over it. Then Dave put Jeanette's tan onesie with fish on the front on her. Theodore was next. Dave dressed him in his green onesie that has little kittens on it. Then came Alvin who really wanted his red onesie with guitars on it and he wouldn't let Dave put anything else on him. Finally came Simon. Dave dressed Simon in his dark blue onesie with the shooting star on it. Dave, *I love you all and how cute you look.* Dave kissed them all on the forehead and wished them good night before leaving their room. He then proceeded to his own room to quickly fall asleep.

(Just some notes. I hope you all enjoyed the story as always. I'm sorry for my recent absence but this longer story might help pay you all back for it. Now for the part of Nick that is me. Yea it was a matter of time before I introduce more characters which will help me write better stories or at the least have more possible options on how to write story. Nick is also a chipmunk around same age as the munks and he is their best friend. I will use the character now and then but not always and not in always large or small parts. As always thank for reading and feel free to review it it helps me grow in my ability to write these for all of you.)


End file.
